Smoshtastic Adventure
by Major144
Summary: An evil villain from Smosh's past comes back for revenge. Ian and Anthony must go on a crazy adventure to save their YouTube channel and the world!
1. Chapter 1 Shadowy Schemer

Smoshtastic Adventure  
Chapter 1 Shadowy Schemer  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

In a dark room filled with computer monitors an elf named Ethan Twinkle sat in a chair. On the monitors were several images of a house. On one monitor their was an image of two guys eating tacos. The guys names were Ian and Anthony.

Ian had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and pale skin. He also had a beard that was a darker shade of brown.

Anthony had brown-colored eyes, a slightly tan face, and short dark brown hair with bangs.

Ian and Anthony were some of the biggest stars on YouTube. They ran a channel called Smosh. They were also the biggest pain in Ethan's neck.

In 2008 the duo had prevented Ethan from requiring a powerful mystical Easy Button that would grant any wish. Ian had used the Easy Button on Ethan by saying he wished everybody in the world had a bonner. Ethan had covered the groin area of his pants and retreated. It was a very embarrassing defeat.

To make matters worse Ian and Anthony had taken the Easy Button home with them and had had completely forgot out it. Now it was just sitting there collecting dust. Ethan was afraid to go get thinking it would lead to another embarrassing defeat. So for the past few years he had been plotting his revenge. He wanted to make Ian and Anthony's life a living hell!

"Once I put my plan into action those two will regret the day they ever gave me a embarrassing bonner and took the Easy Button away from me!" Declared Ethan.

He moved his face close towards the images of Ian and Anthony.

"Your going to wish I killed you two all those years ago." He said as he burst out laughing.

Oh revenge was going to be sweet with extra sugar on top!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Robot Rampage

Smoshtastic Adventure  
Chapter 2 Robot Rampage  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

Ian was checking the mail, when he walked into the house. He got hungry so he went to the fridge for some Hot Pocket Pizzas . He opened the fridge and saw none.

"What the freak! I like bought a ton of them yesterday!" Shouted Ian.

It was then his nose caught the scent of the delicious Hot Pocket Pizzas coming from the living room. He went into the living room and saw that the place looked like a pigsty. There were dirty plates, empty soda cans, candy, and chip wrappers. In the center of the room were the two culprits.

They were Ian's French cousin Pierre and Anthony's man child cousin Jerry.

Pierre looked and talked like Hulk Hogan. Jerry had long hair and a beard.

Pierre was looking at a gay porn magazine, while Jerry was playing Call of Duty online, between the two of them was a plate with some pizza sauce on it.

"Yeah take that you loser noob!" Shouted Jerry as he mowed down some players on the screen.

"Guys seriously you ate all the Hot Pocket Pizzas?! Those were for everybody!" Complained Ian.

"Shut up chess fart I'm in the zone! Besides everything in the fridge is free game." Said Jerry as he furiously pressed the buttons on the game controls.

"He's got you there brother." Said Pierre.

"Yeah!" Shouted Jerry as he and Pierre fist bumped.

Ian just threw his hands in the air and stormed off. He went into the kitchen to find something else to eat. He looked through the entire kitchen and couldn't find anything. Anthony walked into the kitchen.

"What up?" He asked.

"Our lame-o cousins pretty much ate everything in the kitchen!" Complained Ian.

"Seriously? Looks like we have to go grocery shopping." Said Anthony as he grabbed his car keys.

The two of them walked out to their car and drove off. Neither of them noticed a white van parked across the street.

The van's back doors opened and Ethan and two man wearing ski mask jumped out. They made their way to the garage. They went to the side door. Ethan picked the lock and they entered. They looked around the garage until they saw something.

"There they are." Said Ethan with a wicked smile.

On one side of the garage were two robots. One was called Beeiotch the other was called Bot Best Friend.

Beeiotch looked like a beautiful woman wearing a dress.

Bot Best Friend looked like a bunch of silver cubes in the shape of a man with a dial on his chest.

The two robots were off and charging their batteries. Ethan walked up to them and pulled a couple of weird antenna like devices from his pocket and put them on the robots. He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. The robots eyes flash red as they turned on.

"We await your orders." They said.

"Go and eliminate the two men in the living room." Ordered Ethan.

The two robots marched into the house.

Pierre stood up to stretch his legs. He walked down the hall and encountered the two robots.

"What up?" He asked.

Bot Best Friend flipped the dial on his chest to Sexy Mode and started singing in a romantic voice

He's a sexy bot, just looking for love.  
Rub you down with a velvet glove.  
He'll make you cry like a pretty dove.  
Bot Best Friend.

"Come with us for some fun." Said Beeiotch.

A look of lust appeared in Pierre eyes as he licked his lips.

"I think I will." He said.

The robots lead Pierre into a nearby bedroom and closed the door. Pierre smiled ready for some crazy robot love. His smile disappeared as a knife appeared in Beeiotch's hand and Bot Best Friend's hand transformed into a chainsaw.

Pierre let out a girlish scream. He ran towards the door and flung it open. He started running down the hallway. Bot Best Friend morphed his other hand into a bunch of wires and shot it at Pierre's legs tangling them up. Pierre fell to the ground with a thud. The robots started reeling him back into the bedroom.

"Jerry help! A brother is in danger by some robots!" Screamed Pierre as he madly clawed at the carpet.

"Shut up you gay French douche nozzle! I'm fixing to take this fort!" Shouted Jerry from the living room completely oblivious to the terror in Pierre's voice.

Pierre was dragged into the bed room and the door closed.

"Aaaaa! No brother! Not the chainsaw! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Pierre.

"VVVVVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!" Screeched a chainsaw.

A few minutes latter the two robots stepped out covered in blood. They made their way to the living room.

"Hey Pierre what was all that scre-" Began Jerry, but then he saw the two blood splattered robots.

It took him a second to register what was going on. He leaped from couch, let out a girly scream, and dashed madly to the bathroom. He made it slammed the door and locked it.

"Yo man! No need to need to scream cause I'm owning your butt." Said a voice from the Xbox live headset.

"Todd! Dude I need you to call the cops! There are these freaky robots who want to kill me!" Shouted Jerry.

"Oh man your a riot dude!" Said Todd.

"I'm not joking!" Screamed Jerry.

Suddenly Beeiotch's arm smashed through the door, grabbed Jerry by the hair, and slammed him into the door! Jerry fell to the ground moaning. The arm grabbed the door knob and unlocked it.

Jerry looked up from the ground at the two robots. Bot Best Friend's eyes glowed red as he flipped the dial on his chest to Murderous Rampage Mode and started singing.

HE'LL RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND EAT YOUR NOSE!  
HE CAUSES DESTRUCTION WHEREVER HE GOES!  
HE ONLY WANTS TO EAT YOUR SOUL!  
BOT BEST FRIEND!

Bot Best Friend's eyes started glowing and two red bolts of energy formed in front of them.

"OH SHI-" Began Jerry, but he was disintegrated by a blast of laser fire!

Where Jerry once sat there was a pile of black ash.

Ethan and his henchmen walked in and surveyed the scene of carnage.

"We'll done my robotic henchmen." Said Ethan.

He looked at a nearby bookcase and saw the treasured item he desired. He grabbed the Easy Button. He smiled at the treasure evilly. At long last he had it. He turned to the two robots.

"Clean this place up and kill Ian and Anthony, when they get back here." He ordered.

"Yes sur." said the robots.

Ethan then put an antenna like device on the TV. He and his henchmen then left the house and drove off in their van.

Bot Best friend flipped his dial to House Cleaner Mode and began singing.

He'll clean the house and mow the lawn.  
Scrub the toilet and wash your thong  
Incriminating evidence will all be gone!  
He's Bot Best Friend!

Soon the murder scene was all cleaned up. The robots waited for Anthony and Ian.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Smosh vs Robots

Smoshtastic Adventure  
Chapter 3 Smosh Vs Robots  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.  
Ian and Antony arrived home with some groceries. They walked into the house and noticed it was clean and smelled fresh. They saw no sign of their cousins. Antony heard a knock on the door and opened it. He saw his neighbor Stevie standing outside smiling and holding a plate of cookies. He wore a grey shirt and a spotted bow tie.

"What do you want Stevie?" Asked Anthony annoyed.

"Hey guys I heard some screaming here a little while ago. I thought someone was upset so I baked these cookies for you." Said Stevie.

"That was probably my cousin screaming at some guy on Xbox live. We've been out getting groceries." Said Anthony.

"Oh. Do you still want these cookies?" Asked Stevie.

"Heck yeah!" Said Anthony as he let Stevie into the house.

Stevie sat the cookies on the kitchen counter. Ian sat himself down on the couch.

"Time for some Walking Dead." He said as he turned the TV on.

Instead of seeing people fighting zombies he saw a creepy looking elf seating behind a desk grinning wickedly at him.

"What the freak! Antony there's some kind of demon on TV!" Shouted a freaked out Ian as he pushed the buttons on the remote trying to change the channel.

The image of the elf stayed on the screen. Anthony and Stevie walked into the living and saw the creepy image on the screen.

"Hello Smosh. It is I Ethan Twinkle." Said the elf.

"Who?" Asked Anthony.

"The guy who tried to kill you in the mountains way back in 2008." Said Ethan.

"Oh yeah now I remember. You were after that magical easy button. You never told us your name." Said Anthony.

"Twinkle is a stupid name!" Laughed Ian.

"Yeah!" Said Stevie as he joined in the laughter.

"Enough! I now have the button and I will destroy you all for the humiliation you put me through! I already had your cousins brutally murdered." Said Ethan.

"We'll thanks man those guys were freeloaders anyway." Said Ian.

"Your thanking me?! I just had members of your family murdered!" Said Ethan.

"Yeah, but we liked them less then Stevie over here." Said Anthony.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter you are both going to die at the hands of your friends!" Said Ethan as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

Beeiotch and Bot Best Friend came stomping in with antenna devices on their heads. Their eyes glowing red.

"Kill Smosh!" They said.

Anthony, Ian, and Stevie starred horrified at the robots.

"Don't worry guys! I'll stop!" Shouted Stevie as he charged forward.

Beeiotch shot her fist up and punched Stevie in the face knocking him to the ground! Stevie laid on the ground groaning. The robots turned towards Ian and Anthony. The two friends looked at one another.

"I'll take on Beeiotch you can take on Bot Best Friend." Said Anthony.

"Ok." Said Ian.

Anthony faced Beeiotch and clapped his hands. A compartment in the wall opened up and a Street Fighters arcade machine popped out.

"You can kill if you beat me in a game of Street Fighter." Said Anthony.

"I accept." Said Beeiotch.

The two of them stepped up to the machine and selected video game versions of themselves. Anthony's character charged forward and threw a punch at Beeiotch's character. Beeiotch blocked the punch and delivered a punch of her own to Anthony's face knocking him back. She charged forward with a kick Anthony ducks the kick with a crouch and repeatedly kicks Beeiotch in the crotch depleting her health bar. He then finished her off with Shoryuken uppercut. The Anthony character did a little victory dance.

In the real world Beeiotch bowed her head in defeat.

"I have been defeated." She said.

Anthony saw the antenna on her head. He reached out and yanked it off. The red eyes on the robot disappeared and it powered down.

"How you like me now?" Said Anthony.

Ethan just glared at him from the TV.

Ian faced off against Bot Best Friend. He ran to a nearby closet and came back with a Gatling gun. Bot Best Friend took a startled step back.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Shouted Ian as he pulled the trigger.

A bunch of foam darts flew out of the gun and harmless bounced off of the robot. The robot just looked at Ian.

"That went way better in my head." Said Ian as he dropped the gun.

Bot Best Friend marched towards Ian. Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out a banana and hit the robot in the face with it. The robot just starred at him.

"Who does that?" He asked.

"I do bitch!" Said Ian.

The robot grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Ian laid against the wall moaning.

"Man by brain needs some thinking food." He said as he started peeling the banana and eating it.

He threw the banana peel on the ground and the robot stepped on it and slipped. It fell on the ground and landed on it's back. Ian couldn't believe his dumb luck. He looked around for a weapon. His eyes landed on a bright red cinder block with the words Easy Step on it.

"Perfect!" He said as he picked it up.

He walked over to the robot.

"Suck this!" Shouted Ian as he dropped the cinder block onto the robots head.

The antenna and a part of the robots head got destroyed. It's eyes stopped glowing red and it power down.

Ian gave Anthony a thumbs up. Stevie groaned and staggered to his feet. He saw the defeated robots and cheered.

"Yeah we won!" He said.

"Enjoy your victory Smosh. I'll be back and I will destroy you!" Shouted Ethan as the TV turned off.

"Man what a jerk." Said Ian.

"Yeah." Said Anthony.

The two of them went into the kitchen for some cookies. Leaving Stevie in the living room. A serious look came across his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. He pushed one five and put the phone to his mouth.

"Hey it's me. We got a big problem over here." He said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Boom Surprise

Smoshtastic Adventure  
Chapter 4 Boom Surprise  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

Ethan sat at his desk glaring at a blank computer screen. Just a few minutes ago Ian and Anthony had defeated the two mind controlled death robots. He pulled out a stress ball out of a desk drawn and squished it a couple of times. There was a knock at his door.

"It's Walter sir." Called a voice.

"Come in." Said Ethan.

A nerdy looking man in glasses walked into the office. Carrying a box.

"The Korean's special package came in." Said Walter.

This brightened Ethan's mood.

"Excellent!" He said as he took the package.

"Sir might I ask what your doing with a plutonium bomb?" Asked Walter.

"I was original going to sell to some terrorist, but I now have a better use for it. I will use it to destroy Smosh!" Said Ethan as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

He then pressed a button on his desk and summoned one of his henchmen. The henchmen came into the office.

"I want you to dress up as a postman and deliver this to Ian and Anthony." Said Ethan.

The henchmen took the box and walked out.

"Um excuse me sir, but couldn't you use the magical big red button to kill Smosh?" Asked Walter.

"I could, but that would be to easy. This way is way more fun and destructive." Said Ethan as he titled his head back and laughed.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" Asked Walter.

"Um get me a espresso." Said Ethan.

"Ok." Said Walter as he exited the office.

Ethan turned the computer monitor back on and watched Ian, Anthony, and Stevie in the kitchen eating some Hot Pockets.

"Cheers to no more freeloaders!" Cheered Ian.

"Yeah no more freeloaders looting our kitchen and hogging our tv!" Cheered Anthony.

"You guys seem to be happy your cousins were brutally murdered by a couple of murdering robots controlled by a psycho elf." Said Stevie.

"We never liked them anyway. They been freeloading here for four months." Said Ian.

"Yeah they were annoying as hell." Said Anthony.

"Shouldn't you be worried about that Ethan guy? He made a bunch of death threats at you guys." Said Stevie.

"Oh I ain't scared of no elf named Twinkle!" Laughed Ian.

"Me either." Said Anthony.

The doorbell rang. Anthony went to go get. He opened the door and saw a box with a note on it. He read it.

Dear, Smosh

I am your biggest fan! You bring a smile to my face every day! Here is a present for! Wait about five minutes before you open it! You'll get a blast from it!

From,

E

Anthony took the box inside the house failing to see a red pickup truck drive up to the curb and two man who looked like Richard Simmons step out welding Uzi machine guns. They were members of the Italian Mafia and they had come to collect a debt from Pierre for naked twister.

Anthony walked into the kitchen and showed Ian and Stevie the package and told them about the letter. He placed the box on the counter. A cold chill ran down Stevie's spine he didn't like the sound of the letter. He hopped that the people he had called earlier would send someone to get them to safety before trouble popped up.

"I think we should leave." Said Stevie.

"No way I want to see what the surprise is." Said Ian.

There was a loud banging on the door. Anthony went to go see who it was. He looked through the pep hole and saw the two Italian Mafia goons.

"Open it up! We're here for our money!" Shouted one of the goons.

"Yeah Pierre! Open it up or will come in after you!" Shouted the other goon.

"Pierre isn't living here anymore!" Shouted Anthony nervously.

"Hey your that racist from last time we were over here!" Shouted the first goon.

"Man we going to kill you right after we get our money from Pierre!" Shouted the second goon.

Anthony ran back to the kitchen.

"We have to get out of here! There are two crazy Italian guys wanting to kill us!" Shouted Anthony.

"Alright, but were taking the box with us." Said Ian as he reached for the box.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that blinded everyone! A figure stood before them. It was the Teleporting Fat Guy! He wore a white undershirt, blue shorts, and a power glove.

"Hey guys I'm here to save you." He said.

"Great timing." Said Anthony.

Ian, Anthony, and Stevie walked over to Teleporting Fat Guy and grabbed him.

"Away!" Shouted Teleporting Fat Guy.

In a flash of light they were gone!

In his office Ethan just starred at the computer monitor in confusion. The group was just simply gone.

"Where did they go he?" He asked.

Back at the house the Italian Mafia goons smashed through the door with their guns and entered the house. They looked around the house for their targets. They saw the box on the kitchen counter. They went over and opened it. They saw a plutonium bomb inside the box with a timer counting down to zero. The two goons stared in horror at the timer.

"This is so un-fabulous!" Shouted the first goon as the timer reached zero!

The house was destroyed by a huge explosion and a mushroom cloud rose up into the sky.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Good and Bad

Smoshtastic Adventure  
Chapter 5 Bad and Good  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

Anthony, Ian, Stevie, and Teleporting Fat Guy appeared in a dark room with a single light.

"Where the heck are we?" Asked Ian.

"Welcome Smosh. I see are agents managed to get you out of the house in time." Said a man with brown hair wearing a grey business suit and sunglasses.

Stevie and Teleporting Fat Guy saluted the man.

"Whoa! What is going on here?" Demanded Anthony.

"Yeah! Who the freak are you and where are we?" Asked Ian.

"My name is Peter Steel. I'm a member of People's Eliminating Nefariousness fifteen. Or P.E.N.15 for short. Your at our top secret headquarters." Said the man.

"Wait didn't you try to recruit me a while?" Asked Ian.

"Yes." Replied Peter.

"Man your the guys who gave me that stupid shirt!" Complained Ian.

"Yeah. That was a test to see how level headed you were in a embarrassing situation. You failed that by the way." Said Peter.

"Wait you still haven't told us what's going on." Said Anthony.

"Follow me to the briefing room. I'll explain everything there." Said Peter.

Everybody followed Petter out of the room.

Back at Ethan's evil headquarters he the evil elf was siping his espresso and looking at his computer monitor trying to figure where Ian and Anthony were. One monitor showed the destroyed remains of their house with the charred remains of the two Italian Mafia goons, but no sign of Ian and Anthony. Walter stood in a corner nervously waiting his master's orders.

"Walter it appears that we have lost our prey." Said Ethan as he turned to face Walter. "It is time to begin my plan to conquer he world. I'm sure Ian and Anthony will show up to try and stop me. Have you sent the messages out to our soon to be cohorts?" Asked the evil elf.

"Yes sir in fact one of them has just shown up." Said Walter.

At that moment a skinny man wearing a white undershirt, blue shorts, and a power glove walked into the room.

"I'm the Teleporting Skinny Dude! You can just call me Skinny Dude for short." Declared the man.

"Excellent! Now use your powers to summon all the people on this list." Said Ethan as he handed Skinny Dude a piece of paper.

"Can do." Said Skinny Dude as he typed some commands into his power glove.

On the moon five lights of energy shoot towards Earth. On Earth our beams of light shot towards the sky and headed towards Ethan's lair. One of them happened to be That Damn Neighbor, who had just stolen Benny's pet flamingo.

Ethan strolled into a large meeting room and looked at the assembled people. All these people either hated Smosh or had some kind of past disagreement with Smosh. On one side of the room there was Molester Moon, Rita, and her Animal Rangers Cow, Bunny, and Rooster. On the other side of the room there was Dane Shawson, Mike Diva, Hugh Jasshol aka the Internet Troll, and That Damn Neighbor holding a flamingo.

"Greetings everyone. I am Ethan and I've gathered you all here to destroy Smosh and conquer the world." Said Ethan.

All the people in the room listened to Ethan.

"We are going to travel back in time and kill the ancestors of Ian and Anthony. Then we will make ourselves the rulers of the past then the future!" Declared Ethan.

"We'll how you going to do that. You have a time machine lying around?" Said Hugh Jasshol in a annoying tone.

Dane reached out and punched Hugh knocking him to the floor.

"Shut up you troll!" Shouted Dane.

"I have a power glove that will allow us to travel back in time." Said Skinny Dude.

All the people in the room nodded in understanding. Excitement appearing on all their faces.

"I'm going to back dub step cool in the past." Mike said excitedly.

"I'm going to molest someone famous!" Cried Molester Moon.

"Alright people lets go get ready were going back in time to the time where America fought for it's independence. That is where will find Ian and Anthony's most important ancestors." Said Ethan.

The group started to prepare to travel back in time.

Back at P.E.N.15 headquarters Ian and Anthony were sitting at a meeting table with Petter, Stevie, and Teleporting Fat Guy. Peter was showing a bunch of sliders on a screen. They were pictures of Ethan.

"Ethan is perhaps the most evil being on the planet. Once he was a elf in Santa's workshop, but then he got kicked out for trying to give kids on the naughty list explosives to teach them a lesson. Since then his gotten involved in every crime imaginable. His robbed, killed, and cheated. He has connections with criminals and terrorist. As far as we know the only time he has every failed in his criminal career was when he messed with Smosh." Said Petter.

"So exactly, what do you want us to do?" Asked Anthony.

"We want you to help us take Ethan down. He has the magic big red button now, which makes him a even bigger threat to national security." Explained Peter.

"So is it just going to be us two against a crazy elf and his criminal organization?" Asked Ian.

"Will help you guys." Said Stevie as he and Teleporting Fat Guy waved to Ian.

"Don't worry we gathered some people to help you out." Said Peter.

Four figures walked in. There was Phuong, T-bag, Box Man, and Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig, who was riding on Box Man's shoulder.

"Hello you big dumb poos!" Greeted Charlie.

"Yo I'm ready to waste some people." Said T-bag.

"I do cartwheel." Said Phuong.

"Sup up." Said Boxman.

Ian and Anthony just face palmed themselves.

"Were doomed." That said together.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Reality Madness

Smoshtastic Adventure  
Chapter 6 Reality Madness  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

Ian and Anthony just starred at the people who were supposed to help them stop Ethan.

"So let me get this straight you have this huge organization with all these elite agents and super technology and your giving us an Asian who does little cartwheels, a wannabe trigger happy gangster, a guy whose part box, and a fowl mouth guinea pig who likes to get drunk." Said Anthony.

"That is correct." Said Petter.

"Don't forget us." Said Stevie as he and Teleporting Fat Guy waved.

"Oh yeah and we got a fat guy who can teleport and our annoying neighbor." Said Ian.

"Don't worry guys we can do it." Cheered Stevie.

"Yeah boy!" Shouted T-bag.

Ian and Anthony just moaned.

At Ethan's evil lair the evil elf had just used the magic big red button to wish up a high tech vehicle to travel back in time with. The vehicle in question was the size of a house. It looked like a cross between a RV, a two story bus, and a space ship.

"That thing looks stupid!" Said Hugh Jasshol.

Shane punched Hugh and told him to shut up. Ethan stood before the villains to give them more information about his plan.

"Are targets are Connor Kenway and George Washigton. We're going to take them out and then will make ourselves the founders and heroes of America's independence!" Declared Ethan.

All the very cheered except Dam Neighbor, who just starred and held his flamingo. The villains loaded up into the vehicle.

"Fame and fortune here we come!" Said Skinny Dude as he activated his power glove.

The vehicle vanished in a flash of light.

Back at P.E.N.15 Petter got a call on his cell phone. He answered it and exchanged a few words with someone before hanging up. There was a grave look on his face.

"I'm afraid that reality is starting to fall apart." He said as he turned on a nearby TV.

Everybody gathered around to watch what was happening. The TV showed a scene of complete chaos! People were running around screaming as giant pink frosted do outs rained from the sky! People were randomly turning into living puppets and clay figures! Some people were screaming as laser beams shot from their eyes and their hair bursted into flames for no reason. Lou Ferrigno appeared looking the Incredible Hulk as he wrestled Big Foot and a masked wrestler for some Butterfingers. A bunch of zombies busted out of the ground and started twerking! The sun was replaced by a brony licking an ice cream cone!

"What the freak is going on?!" Screamed Ian.

"Apparently Ethan traveled back in time and screwed with reality. His made himself and a bunch of villains the rulers and founding fathers of America." Said Petter as he pulled out a dollar bill and revealed Ethan's face on it instead of George Washigton's face. "Ian your ancestor was George Washigton and Anthony yours was the assassin Connor Kenway." Said Petter.

"Awesome!" Shouted Ian.

"Wait I thought Kenway was a fictional character." Said Anthony.

"He was real. Now come along. We must send you all back in time. We have a perfect vehicle for you." Said Petter as he took them to a weird looking garage.

Inside was a Winnebago space ship that looked exactly like the Eagle 5 from Spaceballs the movie.

"Sweat!" Shouted Ian and Anthony.

Everybody except Petter laded up into the ship.

"Off to the past!" Shouted Teleporting Fat Guy as he activated his power glove.

"May the Schwartz be with you!" Called Petter as the ship disappeared in a flash of light.

To be continued.


End file.
